Fox McCloud
Para ver su aparición en los videojuegos, véase Fox (SSB), Fox (SSBM) y Fox (SSBB). Fox McCloud (''フォックス・マクラウド, Fokkusu Makuraudo'' lit. Fox McCloud en japones) es el personaje principal de los [[Star Fox (universo)|videojuegos de Star Fox]] y el líder del equipo Star Fox. El hijo de James McCloud, Fox es un piloto experto y ha salvado a la galaxia de numerosas amenazas. Él ha aparecido en todos los juegos de [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Su voz en ''Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee es la de Shinobu Satouchi durante las peleas, y la de Steve Malpass durante las escenas en el modo Aventura. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, tiene las voces de Jim Walker y Kenji Nojima. Como Describir su personalidad? Fox puede ser llamado un joven responsable, mucho se le ve serio, pero pese a que casi siempre esta concentrado en sus misiones, su sentido del deber y la justicia le hace siempre apoyar y ayudar a sus compañoros, se nota en Star Fox 64 al entrar en el peligroso planeta Titania por Slippy, en Star Fox Command porque saca del equipo a Krystal porque le preocupa y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl por decidirse a ayudar a Diddy Kong cuando Bowser lo iba a volver trofeo aun cuando antes ni queria ayudarlo. Descripción del personaje Fox hizo su primera aparición en Star Fox para el SNES en 1993. El líder del equipo Star Fox, Fox llevó a su equipo a través del Sistema Lylat para salvar la galaxia del malvado Andross. El juego fue un gran éxito y ha dado lugar a varias secuelas. A pesar de que la secuela de Star Fox fue cancelada (cuando el juego estaba casi terminado), Fox volvería en el gran éxito de Nintendo 64, Star Fox 64, el cual reveló algunos detalles importantes sobre el pasado de Fox en esta "actualización" de Star Fox. El padre de Fox, James McCloud, quien fue reconocido como uno de los más grandes pilotos de su época, era el líder del equipo original de Star Fox. Al investigar el planeta Venom, James fue dado por muerto por Andross. Tratando de vengar a su padre, Fox formó un nuevo equipo Star Fox, que consistía en que sus compañeros Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare (que era un miembro del equipo original), y Slippy Toad. Al final de Star Fox 64, Fox, de forma independiente, luchó y mató a Andross al final de la aventura. Después de esto, Fox se presentó en su primer juego de lucha: el Super Smash Bros. original, y ha aparecido en cada entrega de la serie desde entonces. Fox luego se presentó otra vez en Star Fox Adventures, con un nuevo miembro del equipo, Krystal. Adventures fue una desviación de los juegos originales de Star Fox, ya que era más de un juego de acción/aventura, en el que Fox fue al Planeta Dinosaurio a rescatarlo de (desconocido en ese momento) Andross, quien buscaba revivirse a sí mismo después de que el equipo Star Fox se convirtió en una pálida sombra de lo que fue. Después de esto, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Assault, que mostró un fortalecido equipo Star Fox salvando a la galaxia de una nueva amenaza llamada los Aparoids. Un año más tarde, Fox volvería en Star Fox: Command. ''Super Smash Bros. right Fox aparece en ''Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Fox es un personaje débil, pero rápido. Su Movimiento especial normal es el Blaster, que envía un haz de energía de gran alcance a sus oponentes. Su Movimiento especial hacia arriba es el Fox de fuego, que envuelve a Fox en llamas y lo manda a volar en cualquier dirección. Su Movimiento especial hacia abajo es el Reflector, el cual sirve como un movimiento ofensivo y defensivo (que refleja todos los proyectiles que entran en contacto con él). Fox es el tercer mejor personaje en este juego de gran éxito, de acuerdo con la Tier list. Perfil de Fox (en ingles) :Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates. :Works: ::*''Star Fox'' (SNES) ::*''Star Fox 64'' (N64) ''Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Fox regresa en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee, conservando su papel como un personaje inicial. Una vez más, su aspecto se basa en su aparición en Star Fox 64. Algunos de sus movimientos han cambiado, incluyendo su Disparo láser. La pistola no hará que sus enemigos retrocedan, pero ahora puede disparar más rápido sin tener que recargar. Su nuevo movimiento especial lateral es la Ilusión Fox, que hace que Fox salga disparado en un instante, y se puede utilizar como un movimiento de recuperación. Información del trofeo (en ingles) :Fox McCloud is the leader of a band of adventurers-for-hire known as Star Fox. Fox and his fellow pilots Peppy, Slippy, and Falco patrol the Lylat system in their mother ship, the Great Fox. From the cockpit of his Arwing, Fox leads the ceaseless pursuit of the evil scientist Andross, who doomed Fox's father. :*''Star Fox'' (03/93) ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Fox es una vez más un personaje inicial en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su aparición en esta ocasión es una mezcla entre su aspecto en Star Fox: Assault y Star Fox: Command, pero su pelo tiene el color que tenía en Star Fox 64. También es el primer juego de Super Smash Bros. donde los ojos de Fox tienen su color apropiado (verde). Sus movimientos especiales no han cambiado mucho. Su Smash Final, Landmaster, convoca el tanque del mismo nombre. Fox entra en él, y el jugador controla directamente el tanque, permitiendole volar, disparar, girar, y moverse. Otros personajes pueden estar en la parte superior del tanque, aunque puede ser que sea más sabio ocultarse. Información del trofeo (en ingles) :The leader of the commando unit for hire known as Star Fox. He uses both the team's mother ship, the Great Fox, and his personal Arwing fighter to challenge the evil scientist Andross. He made his name as an ace pilot but has lately shown himself also to be an adventurer with a knack for hand-to-hand combat. :*''Star Fox'' :*''Star Fox: Command'' Véase también